A Neverending Chase
by FasterthanLite
Summary: Everything is going great for the Cullens; Bella is doing well, the treaty is still strong, and the Volturi haven't bothered them. But what happens when an old friend of Carlisle comes for a visit, and she isn't who they think she is. OC
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

This is just something I thought of and wrote it down really fast, I hope you like it. Please no flames, constructive critism is welcome though. I am trying to attempt to get my other story updated, my computer broke and I only just recently got a new one. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_Prolouge:_

I been running and running, I don't know when I'll stop. I don't think I can. I've been running for too long. Will this ever end? Will the pain ever end? Will this waiting ever end?... Will the running ever end?... I don't know. I don't really know much, all I know is that I have to find the one, the one who can save us, not just me but everyone. I tried before, I failed. I failed them, I failed him, I failed her, I failed myself, and I failed-no, he failed me. Don't think about that time, it still hurts to much, just keep running. Just listen to the sound of my feet hitting the pavement, just… I have to keep going, if I don't, I…I don't know what will happen this time. She isn't here to help me anymore, but, oh god, I really need her help. What will I do? 'Find her,' a voice said, 'find the one.'

* * *

So, what did you think? If you like it I'll update it soon, eventually you'll find out who "the one" is and who everyone else is. But the greater question is who is the good guy and who is the bad guy? Huh, huh, tell if you like. thanks for reading. ;3


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

'Everything in the Cullen home was peaceful. Bella and Edward were out hunting, Esme was at the store, Carlisle was at the hospital, no, he's coming home, and Renesmee was watching tv with Emmett and Rosalie. Life was good. Jasper was outside right about to come in no-what, who is this? What is she doing? More importantly, why is she coming here? Almost no one comes here, what is wrong, my visions aren't usually so complicated to understand. Okay, she's driving here, coming in about 7 minutes, in a red corvette, oh its very nice-focus Alice.'

"Alice, Alice what's wrong? What's happening" Jasper asked, sensing my own worry has made him frantic.

"I see someone coming here; I don't know who she is, but she is coming in 7-no, 6 minutes."

"What does she look like?" Emmett asked

"She looks, uh, it's hard to tell she has sunglasses on, but she looks young, early 20s maybe mid-20s, she has light brown hair and a heart-shaped face."

"Is she a vampire, or what?" Emmett asked

"I can't really tell with the shades, but she's wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a light-yellow shirt. That's all I can see. Sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry." Jasper stated.

"She's coming, I can hear the car," said Rosalie.

They all waited for the car to park. They heard a door open and some rustling in the car. The door then slammed, and footsteps were heard coming up the steps.

"Human, definitely human," Emmett stated.

"But the scent is off, just a bit. It's like she has a sweet, but citrusy aroma." Rosalie added.

"Jasper, you should leave. Go call Carlisle and Esme, and find Edward and Bella, tell them that we have a… guest." said Alice. Jasper nodded and ran off through the back door. Just then the doorbell rang. Renesmee shot up and ran to the door; Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice too shocked by seeing Nessie's eagerness. Nessie opened the door, and there was a 5'4'' woman standing there. She was still wearing the sunglasses, but she was very beautiful and had full, pouty lips. "Hi," she said, "Is there a Dr. Carlisle Cullen living here?"

"Yes, I'm Carlisle. Who is this?" Carlisle responded, surprising everyone from his sudden appearance at the door. She turned around while taking off her sunglasses; she had beautiful grey eyes, that had a hint of humor in them.

"Carlisle Cullen... I'm shocked, and somewhat disappointed that you don't recognize me," she responded.

"No, it can't be, but your hair it's-"

"There is a thing called hair-dye, it's very common, mostly used by women, it can cover greys."

"Ria Adams, you haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"You can always count on that, right Carlisle."


End file.
